


I've Gotta Sixth Sense About You

by catandmouse10



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: "She honestly has no idea what she is suppose to do, all she knows is that Sam Spencer is touching her and his hand is warm. She just decides to go with whatever he is doing." A series of prompts for Sam and Tess based on the five senses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I am really loving Conviction. I heard it might get canceled which really upsets me. I hope it doesn't, I like it and now I have a couple of new ships because of it. Of course there's Hayes and Conner because they have a shit ton of tension. And then there is Tess and Sam. I know that may seem out of left field. But most of the ships I like aren't canon or popular. And you can't deny the way they look at each other. Whatever, here's my story and I hope you enjoy it.

It was your typical day at the CIU. 

Tess Larson followed her colleague, Sam Spencer into Hayes Morrison's office. Hayes had asked them to go through old boxes and find them the perfect case. So, she and Sam had spent the better part of an hour looking for one until Sam pulled out a file they both agreed on. 

Sam calmly handed the file to Hayes and as she looked it over, Tess and Sam remained silent. Tess knew that Sam was planning out his argument just in case Hayes said no. Tess wasn't sure she would but she felt like he didn't trust her. Sam had every right to. She had taken his job from him. He was suppose to be the head of the CIU, but he never complained about it. Well, he hadn't complained publicly, which made Tess respect him more. He could have thrown a fit and threatened to expose Hayes.

But he didn't.

“I like this case. We'll take a look at it,” Hayes tells them as she sets the file down on the desk in front of her. “Where and Maxine and Frankie?”

“They both took an early lunch,” Tess says to her boss. “Sam and I decided to take a later lunch.”

Well, at least, as far as she knew Maxine actually had taken an early lunch. She knew Frankie had gone to see his boyfriend in prison. She lied for him though because no one on the team knew about that. It wasn't her secret to tell and when Frankie was ready to tell the team she would support him. She was the closest to him after all.

“Okay, well why don't you two take that lunch now and we start when everyone comes back.” Both she and Sam nodded in agreement with the plan. And as she and Sam turned around Conner Wallace walked into Hayes' office. 

She and Sam stopped in their tracks as the older man came in. Not only was he their boss, but it was clear that he and Hayes had something going on. Of course it was none of her business, but the tension between them was very thick. 

“Hello Sam and Tess,” Conner greeted them. 

“Hello Mr. Wallace.” She and Sam said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second before Tess turned her attention back her shoes and Sam turned his back to their boss.

“What brings you by Conner?” He asked their boss.

“I need to talk to Hayes about a few things.” He tells Sam and the next thing Tess knows, Sam is wrapping around her and his hand is resting on the small of her back. She honestly has no idea what she is suppose to do, all she knows is that Sam Spencer is touching her and his hand is warm. She just decides to go with whatever he is doing.

“You two take all the time you need. Tess and I are going out to lunch.” She hears him to Conner and Hayes. She sees Conner nod his head and Hayes smiling. She also notices Conner looks a little confused as Sam turns them around and they head out the door.

He doesn't let go of her until they get to the elevator and Tess will admit to herself that she is a little disappointed.

“I should go get my purse.” She tells him as he pushes the elevator button.

“That's not necessary I'll pay for lunch,” He replies and by his tone she can tell by his tone he doesn't want to fight about it. “I just really want to get out of here.”

“Okay.” She says softly as the doors open and they get on the elevator. They both remain silent as the elevator goes down. Tess wants to say something to him, but she honestly has no idea what to say to him. 

They get off the elevator and Sam puts his around her again to lead her through the busy lobby. She sees a couple of old ladies looking at them and smiling. Yes, to people who didn't know them, they looked like a young couple in love. But they weren't a couple and Tess wouldn't even call them friends. He was just the guy who was her boss, until Hayes Morison got busted with cocaine in her possession anyway.

He let's go of her again as they leave the building. The silence is driving her mad. He hasn't said a word to her since they entered the elevator. “So, where are we going to eat?” She asks him as they walk down the street together.

“I know a nice little place about a block away.” He tells her and then they fall back into their compatible silence. She follows him to the little cafe he was talking about. They sit at a table outside and Tess has to admit it is a nice for it. It is that nice period between the end of summer and the beginning of autumn where the temperature is in the seventies. She's happy it's not chilly out because she didn't have her jacket.

“I'm sorry I dragged you out of there,” He tells her as he sits down across from her. “I just can't be around them sometimes.” He doesn't apologize for touching her which she honestly had no issue with.

“It's fine Sam,” She says to him as she grabs a menu. “I get it. You were suppose to have her job.”

He doesn't say anything else until after they have placed their orders with the waiter. “I don't want to spend this lunch complaining to you, but I just needed to say something.” He sighs and rubs at his temple.

“Sam, if you need someone to talk to. I'm here for you. I can see why it is hard for you.” She tells him and he seems to realize she is serious. He can come to her if he needs a friend. He doesn't say anything more about Hayes or Conner. He changes the subject and they talk about life outside of work. Their food comes but the conversation continues. 

Tess is enjoying her time with Sam, but soon they finish their food and he pays the bill. “We should get back but this has been fun.” He admits and Tess nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, it was a nice lunch and thanks for buying. I'll pay you back.” She says as they head back towards the office. She looks up at him and smiles

“No yo don't. It's my fault you didn't have your purse in the first place.” He says as he pulls her close again. She is about to ask him why he did it, but then she sees a few bikers speeding down the sidewalk. Good thing he had seen them coming or else she could have ended up in a really embarrassing situation.

Sam let's go of her again and Tess misses the warmth of his hand on the small of his back. They get back to the office and he doesn't lead her through the lobby like he did earlier, but it wasn't as crowded as it was before. They stop at the elevator and he pushes the button.

“Thanks for coming with me Tess and maybe we can do this again sometime.” He says to her. 

“Of course we can.” Tess replies. It was nice to spend time with Sam. Maybe they could be friends and hang out outside of the office. The word date runs through her mind, but Tess pushes it back down. They walk into the conference room where they find Frankie, Maxine and Hayes waiting.

“It's about time you two got back.” Frankie says as her and Sam take their usual seats across from one another. 

“Let's get started.” Hayes says and Tess let's the thoughts of her and Sam's lunch together drift to the back of her mind. Well, for now anyway.


End file.
